


Twin Size Mattress

by softuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, kind of, reddie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuris/pseuds/softuris
Summary: Richie sat on Eddie's twin size mattress, nervously playing with his hands as Eddie sat next to him in shock. "Here?" Eddie asked in a soft tone, to which Richie nodded in reply. "Tonight?" Eddie asked again, earning another nervous nod. "Okay." Was his final reply, making Richie turned to him wide-eyed with his lips parted.(Or Richie and Eddie have their first time together).





	Twin Size Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually writing smut so please don't hate, thank you. also, i didn't proofread so if there are mistakes then i'm sorry. i wrote this while sleep deprived at 2 am.

Richie watched as Eddie nervously paced the width of his room, biting his nails. This was all caused by Richie springing an idea at him out of the blue. Something Richie had been thinking about quite frequently. 

It's their senior year in high school, and the two of them have been dating since sophomore year. And Richie had just threw the idea out towards Eddie about having sex. For the first time. Sure, they've had their fair share of hand jobs or blowjobs. But Richie wants to go all the way now. And he feels like they're ready, or at least he thought they were. As soon as Eddie started pacing, Richie felt like he messed up. He felt like he made things awkward. 

They had been kissing when Richie blurted it out, during one of their breaks for air. Eddie had immediately climbed off of his lap and didn't reply for a while, and it was nerve twisting for Richie. Eventually, Eddie took a seat on the bed next to Richie. 

Richie sat on Eddie's twin size mattress, nervously playing with his hands as Eddie sat next to him in shock. "Here?" Eddie asked in a soft tone, to which Richie nodded in reply. "Tonight?" Eddie asked again, earning another nervous nod. "Okay." Was his final reply, making Richie turned to him wide-eyed with his lips parted.

"What?" Richie asked in complete shock, he was NOT expecting that. At all. "I said okay." Eddie replied, setting his hand on Richie's knee. Richie swallowed nervously and looked down at Eddie's hand on his knee, still playing with his own hands. "You're sure?" Richie asks quietly, looking up at Eddie's face again. 

Eddie gave him a soft smile, and nodded. "Yeah, Rich." He answered. Richie tilted his head at his reply, "Positive?" He questioned, making Eddie groan. "Yes, Richard. I'm ready. You just took me by surprise when you blurted it out the way you did." He said, making Richie blush a light shade of pink. Richie nodded slowly, his eyebrows still slightly furrowed. "Are you sure you don't feel pressured because I said it? Because you can totally back ou- mmph." Eddie cut Richie off by pressing his lips to his. 

Richie relaxed into the kiss and gladly reciprocated it, his hand moving to rest on Eddie's waist. Eddie pushed him backwards, so he was laying again, and climbed on top of him once again. Richie moved his other hand to Eddie's waist as well, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Eddie smiled against Richie's lips, then sat up with his thighs on either side of Richie's waist. He grabbed onto the hem of his own shirt and lifted it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. Sure, the sight was nothing new to Richie. But that didn't stop him from staring at Eddie in awe, his eyes trailing down his torso and back up. "You're always so breathtaking.." Richie whispered, his eyes full of love as he stared into Eddie's. 

Eddie blushed, the light shade of pink contrasting with his tan skin. "You are too." He whispered back. 

The smaller male slowly moved his hands to the hem of Richie's shirt and started to lift it, to which Richie sat up to take it off all the way. Richie laid back down, feeling nervous all over again.

It was no secret that Richie was insecure of his body. He always felt like he was way too skinny, and he hated it. He felt like he should have more muscles, like other boys do. But instead, he was slim and lanky. He never really voiced his opinion on it to anyone but Eddie.

Eddie sensed the nerves and sighed, "Rich, I love you and your body. Just the way you are." He told him, before he scooted down on Richie's lap to start pressing kisses to Richie's stomach and chest. Richie shivered as he did so, all of it creating a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"I love you." Eddie whispered as he came back up to peck Richie's lips again. Richie smiled, "I love you too, Eds." He whispers. 

Eddie's hands rest on the hem of the sweatpants Richie had on, tugging slightly. "Can I?" He asks hesitantly, making Richie laugh softly. Richie sat up and set Eddie next to him, pulling off his sweats and boxers all in one ago. Eddie watches him, and sits up on his knees to pull down the shorts and boxers he had on himself. 

They take a moment to stare at each other, taking in the views before their eyes, before Eddie nudges Richie. "Sit on the edge of the bed." He whispers, getting off of the bed himself. Richie gives him a confused look, but listens anyway. He sits, his feet planted on the floor, as his eyes go wide while Eddie sinks to his knees in front of him.

Sure, it was a sight Richie got to see often. But it still got him overly excited for what was coming next, and it still always surprised him. 

Richie's breath hitched in his throat once he felt Eddie's small hand wrap around the base of his cock, his lip getting caught in between his teeth. His boyfriend strokes him at a slow teasing pace, just trying to get Richie fully hard. Which happens rather quickly, due to the feeling of excitement coursing through his veins for what was coming soon. 

Eddie pushes Richie's legs further apart and scoots forward, settling on his knees between them. Once his mouth makes contact with the tip of Richie's cock, the latter is leaning his head back. 

Eddie swirled his tongue around the tip, tonguing at the slit a bit, before sinking half way down. A groan from the back of Richie's throat sounds, and Eddie taps his thigh as a signal for him to be quiet. Because Sonia walking in while her son had his boyfriend's dick down his throat, was NOT on Eddie's bucket list of things to do before he died. Richie bit his lip harder to stay quiet and keep any other noises in, which Eddie appreciates. 

Richie sat on Eddie's twin size mattress, his hands clutching the sheets tightly in his fists, as his boyfriend was quite literally giving him the best head he's ever received from him.

The way Eddie's tongue flattened against his shaft, or how he hollowed out his cheeks, it all drove Richie crazy. The way Eddie bobbed his head in a smooth manner, slight gags sounding from his throat when he took Richie in deeper, it all did so _so_ many things to Richie. And they both loved it. 

Richie tugged on Eddie's hair, a silent warning. "I-I won't last long if you keep that up.." He whispered with a shaky voice. Eddie pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You don't want to, y'know..?" He asks awkwardly, still so shy about these things. Richie shakes his head, "Not yet, babe." He whispered. 

Eddie nods and Richie pulled him up quickly, earning a quiet yelp in surprise from Eddie. Soon enough, Eddie is laying flat on his back on the bed with Richie's lips pressing to any inch of skin he could get them on. Eddie's small hands were tangled in Richie's hair, tightening once he felt Richie's lips wrap around him. "S-Shit.." Eddie whispers in pleasure. Richie teasingly taps his thigh, mocking the warning he received earlier. 

The smaller boy rolls his eyes, giving a tug to Richie's hair, which makes Richie moan out around Eddie. The feeling of the vibrations from that triggered a loud gasp to leave Eddie's lips, while his eyes squeezed shut. 

Richie hummed around him again, just to tease him, and Eddie bit his lip harshly to keep any other sounds from escaping. Because it was also _not_ on his bucket list for his mother to walk in while her son had his dick down _his_ boyfriend's throat. 

Eddie made Richie pull off after a few moments, for the same reason that Richie made him do so. 

Their lips met again, and Richie held himself over top of Eddie. Their tongues lazily were gliding along one another, soft noises of their lips filling the room. Richie's thumbs rubbed soothing circles onto Eddie's cheekbone, his other hand holding up his own weight. Eddie's hips pushed up against Richie's, their cocks brushing together, which made them both gasp into each other's mouths. 

After a few minutes, they pulled apart; while a string of saliva was connected to their lips.

Richie got up and walked over to his bag, retrieving a condom. He smiled bashfully at Eddie as he set it on the nightstand, next to the lube that Eddie retrieved from said nightstand. "You came prepared, I see." Eddie commented, raising his eyebrows. Richie blushed even darker, "I always keep one with me when I know I'm hanging out with you. Just in case." He admitted. 

Eddie laughed lightly and shook his head, "Of course you do." He said, playfully rolling his eyes. Richie crawls back onto the bed and presses a sweet kiss to Eddie's lips, "You know, I could say the same about you and that lube." He whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke. Eddie scoffed and pushed Richie away, "Shut up." He muttered, looking away as his cheeks were burning. Richie chuckled and kissed Eddie's cheek. "Have you.. You know.. Before?" He couldn't help but ask. 

Eddie looked at him in bewilderment, "Have sex? No!" He whisper yelled. Richie shook his head, "No, I mean like.. Have you fingered yourself before?" He clarifies. Eddie's eyes go a little wide as he lets out a quiet 'Oh..' 

He slowly nodded, "I have.." He admits, shyly. Richie smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? How many times?" He teased. "A lot." Came the answer that Richie was not expecting from his innocent and bashful boyfriend. 

"Wait, really?" Richie asked curiously. Eddie nodded, "Each time, I thought of you." He tells him bravely, looking back into Richie's eyes. 

Richie's jaw dropped as he stared at Eddie, his eyes wide. "Holy shit.." He whispered as he quickly grabbed the lube. "Show me." He says, placing the bottle into Eddie's hands. This time, Eddie's jaw dropped. "You.. You want me to..?" He trails off, while Richie nods. 

Eddie gulps, but nods regardless. He lays flat on his back again and Richie sits crisscross at the foot of the bed now, his eyes basically burning into Eddie's skin. 

The sound of the cap being popped open is heard throughout the room, while Eddie starts to slowly apply the sticky substance onto his fingers. He bites his lip as his hand moves down and towards his ass, watching as Richie's eyes followed its every move. 

Richie bites his lip as Eddie slowly presses a finger into himself, hearing his small boyfriend's breath hitch in his throat as he does this. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests, excitement coursing through their veins so quick that it could give them whiplash. 

Eddie has his finger all the way in now, and Richie swears that he's died and gone to heaven at the soft 'Richie' that leaves Eddie's lips when he finally starts moving it. Richie's lips stay parted and his eyes stayed locked on Eddie's hand, while Eddie's eyes stay locked on Richie. 

Eddie lets out a soft gasp as he started to speed up his finger, curling it slightly. He spread his legs further apart, giving Richie a full on view of what was going on.

Richie's hand subconsciously finds its own way to his cock, without even really thinking about, and soon enough; Richie is pumping himself quickly as he watches Eddie intently. 

Eddie adds in a second finger, and lets out a soft moan at this, the sound making Richie's cock twitch in his hand. Eddie's eyes are glued to Richie's hand working on himself, and his own hand tries to match the speed he was going. Their eyes lock for a moment, and they both already look so wrecked but yet so beautiful to one another. 

As soon as Eddie adds a third, he was becoming a begging mess for Richie to be inside of him already. And Richie had no idea where all of this was coming from, but he was certainly not complaining. 

"Please, Richie.. Want you now.." Eddie begs quietly, curling his three fingers into himself. Richie smirked and didn't reply, continuing to watch Eddie finger himself and gain more and more frustrated. 

After a few more moments of Eddie's begging and Richie's teasing smirk, Richie's hand is wrapped around Eddie's wrist and making him pull his fingers out. Eddie whines at the loss but quickly shuts up once he sees Richie opening the condom and sliding it on. 

He was breathing quick as he watched the the taller male add on lube to the condom, and the position himself between Eddie's legs. Richie locked eyes with Eddie and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, "You're sure that you're ready?" He asked him again, just to make sure. Eddie nods, biting his lip nervously. "I need to hear you say it with your words, baby. Gotta hear it from you." Richie said softly. Eddie huffs and blushes, "Yes Richie, I'm ready." He whispers, getting a smile in return. 

Richie lines himself up and slowly started to push in, while Eddie winces and grabs onto Richie's forearms. He squeezes his eyes shut and his lips are pressed into a tight line as Richie bottoms out. "I know baby, I'm sorry.." Richie whispered, his voice shaky, as he ran his thumb over Eddie's cheekbone. 

Richie waits a few moments, using that time to kiss all over Eddie's face as he waits for the signal that it was okay to move. And once he receives it, he slowly started to pull out then push back in. Eddie winced again, a tear falling down his cheek at the foreign feeling. Because fuck, Richie was much bigger than his fingers. And yeah, he knew that to begin with. But he thought he would be able to take it better than this. 

Richie was biting his lip to keep in any sounds of pleasure, since he could still visibly see Eddie's discomfort. "You okay, my love?" Richie asked, as Eddie's heart fluttered at the nickname.

"I'm f-fine.. Just, keep going.." Eddie whispers back, his fingernails digging into the skin of Richie's forearms. And so, Richie does keep going. But at a very slow pace.

Soon enough, that pace helps Eddie get a bit more used to it. And he started to grow irritated with just how slow it actually was. "More." Eddie whispered, his eyes on Richie's. Richie was quick to obey, speeding up just a bit, as he groaned out softly. 

Eddie gasped, a quiet and breathy moan leaving after, and Richie took that as a good sign. He kept moving at a decent pace, not too slow but not too fast, and Eddie was starting to feel a lot more pleasure. 

Eddie's legs wrap around Richie's waist, and it takes both of them by surprise when that makes Richie push in deeper. 

"Fuck.." Richie moaned softly, his face burying in Eddie's neck. "Faster, Rich.. Please?" Eddie begs, his voice sounding wrecked. He gets a nod in reply and he feels Richie speeding up inside of him. He moans softly and moves his hands so they tangle in Richie's hair. "Mm- Shit." Eddie moans, trying not to be too loud. Because, he would quite literally be murdered on the spot if his mom walked in to _this._

Richie started to kiss and suck gently on Eddie's neck, his hips holding a good rhythm to them. 

The springs on Eddie's shitty twin size mattress that he's had since he was ten kept squeaking as Richie sped up even more without warning. Eddie gasped loudly when Richie hit his prostate, and tugged hard on his hair. "There.." He breathed out, at the same time Richie moaned from the tug. 

The taller male did his best to keep hitting that spot, pulling back to watch Eddie's face as he was falling apart more and more underneath him. And it was all because of him. Richie. He was causing this. And quite frankly, he was proud of it. 

He watched as Eddie leaned his head back, with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open. Soft gasps were leaving his lips with each inward thrust Richie did, and he started to push himself down against Richie too. And Richie was living for it. It was all sending so much pleasure up his body, all of it gathering in the pit of his stomach as he felt a warm feeling forming. He knew he was getting close, and he really wished he wasn't because seeing Eddie like this was a _sight._

Eddie let out a louder moan than intended when Richie grabbed his hips as he sat up more, pulling them toward him as he thrust forward. They didn't care though, just stayed in the moment of enjoying each other's bodies and the feelings of intense pleasure. 

"Touch me, please.. I'm close." Eddie whispered, wanting Richie's hand around his cock. Richie nods, and obeys quickly as his hand wraps around Eddie's shaft and stroked him in time with his fast pace thrusts. The headboard was jiggling as the bed moved, while Richie sped up again, and it slightly hit the wall. But again, they didn't care. And they were thankful that Mrs. K's room was at least down the hall, and Eddie's bed happened to be facing the wall that lead outside. 

"Close.." Richie whispered, his thrusts starting to lose the rhythm he had built up. Eddie looked at Richie's face and took in the beautiful sight before him. The glasses close to falling off the bridge of his nose, his curls sweaty and sticking to his forehead, his mouth hung open as breaths left it quickly, and the way his eyes were staring down at where their bodies were connecting. 

Eddie also let his eyes trail down there, and he whimpered at the sight. He pushed against Richie more as he felt his release approaching rapidly, "Chee.." He moaned, as they both looked up into each other's eyes at the same time. "So pretty, baby.." Richie whispers, licking his lips. "I love you." Eddie moaned, as he started to release onto his chest and stomach along with Richie's hand. Richie stroked him through his orgasm while Eddie's eyes were shut tight, and a broken moan escaped his lips. Soon after, Richie was also releasing. He threw his head back as a long moan left his mouth, his eyes shut as he swore he saw stars. 

Once he was finished, he collapsed forward onto Eddie as they both clung to each other while catching their breaths. "I love you, so much." Richie whispered. "I love you too, Rich." Eddie replied, kissing the side of Richie's head. 

Richie smiled and pushed himself up, Eddie's cum sticking to both of their torsos now. Which made Eddie adorably scrunch his nose up in disgust. Richie slowly pulled out, and took off the condom and tied it then threw it away. He grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped off his chest and stomach, then did the same to Eddie. 

"Rich!" Eddie whisper yelled, sitting up. "That's so disgusting! You have to wear that!" He scolded, making Richie laugh. 

He crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over them. "I don't mind, baby. Let everyone see so they know." He joked, earning a half ass punch from Eddie. 

Richie turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Eddie, kissing his cheek, as Eddie also turned to hide his face in Richie's chest. Both of their hearts were still beating loudly in their chests, and Eddie smiled as he heard Richie's. 

"Hey, Eds..?" Richie whispered. "Yeah?" Eddie replies. "Thank you, for everything you've ever done for me." Richie told him. Eddie smiles softly, nodding. "You owe me." He joked, kissing Richie's chest after. 

Richie smiled at that, understanding the humor they shared. 

Richie now laid on Eddie's twin size mattress, his arms around his boyfriend, as they both drifted off to sleep. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
